Breaking Point
by Shootingstar7123
Summary: When House returns from Mayfield, things have changed. What happens when he tries to bring things back into his control? House/Cameron.
1. Homecoming

Breaking Point:

Homecoming

-

A/N: Thanks for joining me on my newest journey! Another "what if" scenario post S5. This is much darker than my previous work, but, as always, there will be a happy ending. The story does contain what could potentially be a sensitive subject to some people, but not one that generally has a warning (no rape, violence, or character death). If you're concerned, you can message me.

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When House returns from Mayfield, things have changed. What happens when he tries to bring things back into his control? House/Cameron.

---

House knew something odd was going on when Wilson and Cuddy came together to pick him up from Mayfield.

There was something awkward about the interactions between the three of them. Something had changed and he couldn't put his finger on it.

They dropped House off at his apartment on Saturday afternoon after a stilted lunch at the mid-priced chain between Mayfield and home. When Wilson went back to the car for House's things, House cornered Cuddy.

"Do you want to go out for a drink sometime?" he asked her.

Several expressions crossed Lisa Cuddy's face. House noted surprise, regret, and guilt. "I'm seeing someone," she said softly.

House just nodded.

"Ready to go home, Lisa?" Wilson asked, oblivious as he came up to the pair now standing in uncomfortable silence. Wilson pulled Cuddy towards the car with an arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Neither he nor Dr. Cuddy noticed the shock and betrayal that registered on House's face as he came to the realization.

House shut the door and turned to face his empty apartment, a stabbing feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Welcome home.

-

"Dr. Foreman has been running the diagnostics department in your absence," Dr. Cuddy said by way of reorienting House on his first day back. She spoke while making her rounds through the hospital, forcing him to limp along behind. "The board of directors has requested that he oversee you for a trial period until you get your bearings here again."

"They want to make sure I'm not still crazy," House said quietly.

Cuddy stopped on a dime and turned to face him with pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry, House," she said.

She turned away again just as quickly. "Anything else you need to know about, you can ask Foreman."

They split their separate ways as they entered the clinic. House began to head towards the elevators when he noticed a crowd.

"What's going on over there?" he asked a nearby nurse. House stared at the group, noticing Cameron at its center. She was brunette again. At least something was going his way.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" the gossipy nurse asked with a grin.

House shook his head.

"Dr. Cameron just announced the other day that she and Dr. Chase are expecting."

The news hit House like a ton of bricks. He had always considered Cameron his, in a way. Even when she didn't work for him, on some level he felt like he owned her. He told himself he didn't really want her. But it bothered him on some level, that was for sure. He told that part of him to shove it.

"Dr. House," Cameron acknowledged, noticing him watching from across the room. The crowd around her dissipated.

"The slightly more feminine Dr. Chase. And by slightly, I mean very slightly," House responded with a nod and half-hearted snark.

"That's not my name, House," she said with an eye roll. "How are you feeling?" she added.

"Fine," House responded curtly. Cameron took the hint.

"I'm glad to hear that," she replied sincerely, not pressing for more. "See you around." She turned to walk off.

"Cameron," he called. She turned back with a questioning look. "Congratulations," he said gruffly.

She nodded a response with a small smile and headed off. House headed to the elevators himself. Enough changes for one day. It was time to get back to something familiar.

House got in the elevator and took the short ride up to his floor. He entered the conference room with a flourish. "Daddy's back, children. Playtime's over."

Foreman looked up at him from his newspaper with a raised eyebrow. Taub gave a half-hearted smile, and Thirteen looked bored, as always. The room looked the same, and House let out a sigh of relief. Until he noticed the person in front of the coffeemaker. She was petite, with beautiful brown hair that cascaded down her back. Cameron? But had just seen her… What was she doing up here?

"What—" House began, but was stopped short when the woman turned around.

"I'm Leah Jakovich," she said nervously, extending a hand towards him. A timid smile crossed her features.

House ignored the hand and turned towards the table. "Who the hell—"

"Cuddy gave me leave to hire another fellow," Foreman said calmly. "LJ has a great resume. There's a copy of her credentials on your desk."

House glared in fury. "This is _my_ department," he emphasized. "_I_ make the hiring decisions."

He stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him. He watched from the other side of the glass as the new girl ran off, nearly in tears. He didn't care. Everything was wrong.

He had thought the day he left for Mayfield was the worst day of his life. He had been wrong.

-

A/N: A little overdramatic? Possibly. :) But we all know how much House dislikes change.


	2. Ch Ch Changes

Breaking Point:

Ch Ch Changes

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When House returns from Mayfield, things have changed. What happens when he tries to bring things back into his control? House/Cameron.

---

House came into work the next day a little more prepared for all the changes he had to face. The first order of business was to investigate Leah Jakovich.

He entered the conference room that morning without saying a word to anyone, heading straight for the coffee pot. He pulled out his favorite red mug and filled it with the dark brown liquid. He looked up in surprise after taking his first sip.

"Who made this?" he asked bluntly. Thirteen waved a hand in the direction of a nervous Leah.

"It's good," he said with a nod before heading to his office. He noted the smile that graced LJ's face at his compliment. It was the best coffee he'd had since Cameron left. One point for the new girl.

Once inside the office he took into hand the young woman's resume. He scanned it quickly. Foreman was right about one thing… she was a very impressive applicant. Exactly the type of impressive applicant that he usually passed over in order to hire a more interesting one.

There had to be some kind of dirt on her… She was too perfect. But House wasn't going to dig it up himself. He had a guy for that.

House picked up the phone at his desk and dialed a number. "Lucas?"

"Hey, Dr. House, what's going on?"

"What's your hourly rate again? I need some help…"

-

House stepped out of his office, but was caught by the sight in front of him.

"See you after work," Cuddy said to Wilson as she gave him a quick kiss and headed down the hallway.

Wilson's eyes followed her, admiring her feminine form. When she disappeared into an elevator, he turned back, his eyes widening at the sight of his best friend.

He headed over. "I'm sorry…" Wilson said lamely. "I've been waiting for the right time to tell you."

House stood silently without response. His expression was unreadable.

"I know, I should have told you before, but I didn't know how you'd react. It just happened," Wilson continued with a shrug. This was more for his own benefit than for House; he was trying to exonerate himself from the guilt he felt over the matter. He had known that House had been attracted to Cuddy.

Finally House spoke up. "I'm happy for you," he said, and disappeared into his office.

Wilson sighed and moved back towards his own office. House wasn't okay, of course, but he would never admit as much. Wilson wasn't sure what part of it really bothered House. Was it his feelings for Cuddy? Being replaced by his best friend? Or was it that the world had moved on without Gregory House?

Wilson thought back to that night when things had changed.

He and Lisa Cuddy had spent some time together after House had left, bonding over their struggles and worries. House was central to their conversation at first, but soon it moved on to other topics as well. Eventually they spent time together with little, or no, mention of House at all.

This all built up to one fateful night that Cuddy had invited him over for drinks at her house. The two of them sat in the living room laughing over glasses of wine while Cuddy's daughter slept soundly in the next room.

Wilson wasn't sure what possessed him; maybe it was the wine. Or maybe he was intoxicated by Lisa's smile. He leaned over suddenly and kissed her.

Both were silent for a moment afterwards, not knowing what to make of it. Finally Cuddy spoke.

She cleared her throat. "Dr. Wilson, House isn't here to be jealous," she told him. This reminded her all too well of the time he had asked her on a date for that very reason.

Wilson spoke slowly. "This… has nothing to do with House." His meaning could not be mistaken. He feared that she hadn't appreciated the gesture, and was about to make his exit when she leaned over, joining their lips a second time.

Wilson shook himself out of his reverie. That was not a story that he was likely to ever tell House.

-

Back in his office, House had been thinking as well.

He should have expected it. It seemed against Wilson's nature, but betrayal was human. It had only been a matter of time.

This was precisely why he didn't trust anyone.

He wasn't sure that he actually wanted Cuddy. He wasn't sure that he had ever really wanted her. But he couldn't stand that she was with Wilson.

House had always been able to get Cuddy if he wanted to. Until now. He always liked knowing he had options if he ever decided he wanted a relationship. He wasn't sure if he wanted a relationship… but he wanted _something_.

What option did he have left?

Stacy was gone for good. Cameron was married and pregnant. She had always been his trump card. Maybe he could still get her… maybe.

-

House slowly became obsessed with the idea. Could he seduce Cameron?

He knew it was wrong, but he wasn't sure he cared. What was really wrong was that everyone had moved on without him. Didn't they care about him?

And it sure didn't help that his new fellow reminded him so much of her.

Every time he saw her from behind he thought it was her, but when she turned around the fantasy was destroyed. Cameron never spent time in his department anymore.

LJ reminded House of her in more than just looks from behind. She was just like Cameron had been at first: too caring, too timid. Cameron had become a great doctor—in some ways, his protégé. There was hope for Leah yet.

Lucas hadn't gotten back to him thus far, but there was still time for that. Right now it was time to set his other plan into action.

-

House paged Cameron into his office at the end of the day. He had the blinds closed and the lights dimmed. The floor was emptying out and the sun was dropping out of the sky, bathing the city in a golden twilight.

Cameron entered the office without knocking. "You don't have a case. Why did you call me up here?"

"To seduce you," he said bluntly, staring at her with challenging eyes.

Cameron folded her arms across her pink scrubs. "Stop playing games, House. You can't do this anymore."

House ignored her protests. He stood and took a step towards her. "You were never able to resist me. I want you."

Cameron looked at him incredulously, despite the small shiver that raced down her spine. "House, I'm married." She paused. "Pregnant even!"

"You aren't happy with Chase," House argued.

"He treats me well. I'm getting everything I wanted," Cameron protested.

House took a few more steps, closing the space that divided them. She breathed in sharply, his masculine scent assaulting her nostrils. She stared up at House defiantly. He was not going to get to her.

"But do you love him?" he asked. A long pause followed, the defiance dropping from her face, replaced by something House couldn't quite discern.

"Yes," she said softly, looking him in the eye. She turned on her heel and left the room.

House dropped back into his chair in defeat. He couldn't even tell if she was lying anymore.

-


	3. Can’t Always Get What You Want

Breaking Point:

Can't Always Get What You Want

-

A/N: How did everyone like the S6 premiere? I personally loved it…it has brought back some of my hope in the show!

This is in rather the opposite direction of the show. So, with no more ado, here's a depressing chapter.

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When House returns from Mayfield, things have changed. What happens when he tries to bring things back into his control? House/Cameron.

---

Weeks passed.

House was getting adjusted to the changes as well as he could, but he fought the process every step of the way.

He watched Cuddy and Wilson openly show affection in the hallways. It hurt him more than he was willing to admit. Wilson had always had his little romances, but this seemed genuine. House didn't want it to be. House didn't expect fairness, but it seemed wrong for Wilson to be able to find happiness when House couldn't.

The new fellow at least had become interesting. Lucas was able to dig up one very appealing piece of information: LJ had worked her way through med school as a dancer at a men's club. At first House couldn't believe his good fortune. However, after several sexual harassment suit threats from Cuddy, he lamented his luck. Cuddy never let him have any fun.

He couldn't fire her, though; she was good. She had diagnosed a case right away, a case of Reflex Sympathetic Dystrophy. But she wasn't the only cause of the new dynamic in the conference room.

Foreman took his job of overseeing House very seriously. He clearly did not like handing back control of the department. The battles were constant between the two, and the fellows weren't sure whose loyalty they should attempt to earn.

-

House kept himself busy. What free time he had was now used up with observing and contemplating the new Cameron. Did she mean what she said? He couldn't stand that he didn't know the answer already.

House began to take time out each day to simply head down to the ER and observe her, attempting to learn her well enough to know the truth. She had never been able to resist him. It wasn't right that she turned him down! He was going to find a way to break down her barriers. He just had to learn how.

At first the new fellow had reminded him so much of her. And it was true—LJ was just like Cameron had been once. But now instead of seeing the similarities, House saw the differences.

Cameron was a completely different person than she used to be. She was so innocent back then, and so timid. She had grown into a great doctor and formidable leader. And an equal match to him in many ways, House admitted reluctantly.

He couldn't strong-arm her into this anymore. He had to wait for the perfect opening.

-

House was on his way to his office in the morning when Cuddy cornered him.

"You can't give me clinic duty," House grumbled. "I'm banned, remember?" He passed her, heading towards the elevators.

"That's not what I want, House," Cuddy responded quietly.

"No new patients. I have a case."

"House," Cuddy implored, stepping in front of him.

"Now I've missed my elevator," he grouched, leaning to look around her.

Cuddy put her hand on his arm. "Cameron's been admitted. She had a miscarriage." She paused. "You should go see her."

House's expression and tone were inscrutable. "A miscarriage is diagnostically boring," he said blandly.

Cuddy stepped aside with an expression of pity. He ignored it and entered the elevator, Cuddy's eyes gazing after him. She could see that he wasn't adjusting well, but she didn't know how to help him. He had to help himself.

-

"Aren't you going to go see her?" Foreman asked. Thirteen looked on in disinterest. She felt sorry for the woman, but she wasn't a big fan of Cameron.

"I'm trying to run a differential here!" House said in frustration.

The new girl looked a bit apprehensive at this exchange. She had only met Cameron a few times, and was far more concerned with her boss, who, truthfully, scared the living daylights out of her.

"You can't take a little time out for an old employee?" Taub harped.

"Dying person trumps old employee," House said firmly. "Diagnose, people!" he shouted.

Foreman shook his head, but appeased House with an idea. "Could be Encephalitis…"

-

He observed her from across the hall. She lay in the hospital bed looking impossibly small and forlorn. She stared out the window like a woman in a trance. It wasn't a nice view. The parking lot below held no answers for her.

House had expected her husband to be with her, the pair of them crying over the life that could have been. Instead he observed a lonely woman working through her grief alone. Or, more likely, ignoring it.

"She sent everyone away," came a voice from behind him. House turned to see Wilson standing a few feet away. He stepped up beside him. "She didn't even want Chase with her."

They watched in silence a few more moments before Wilson continued. "Poor thing. I can't imagine what she's going through."

House pushed the words out, even though he knew how they would sound. "One in five pregnancies ends in miscarriage. It's idiotic of anyone to think they'll be different." He walked away, leaving Wilson behind him, shaking his head.

Wilson had hoped that Mayfield would change House. If anything, House seemed more difficult and alone than before. Wilson wanted to help, but this time there seemed to be nothing he could do.

-


	4. Compound Fracture

Breaking Point:

Compound Fracture

-

A/N: Reviewers—I would love to have one-on-one discussions with any of you about the story (I quite like talking about my stories and the thoughts and explanations behind them), but to do that you have to leave me a signed review.

In other news, I need a distraction from today's House spoilers, so I'm posting.

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When House returns from Mayfield, things have changed. What happens when he tries to bring things back into his control? House/Cameron.

---

House spent most of the rest of the day holed up in his office with only the occasional interruption from his team. Cuddy couldn't send him to the clinic; he was banned from treating patients until the trial period was up. Normally this would be his dream.

His mood worsened as the day dragged on. He was too busy with self-loathing and self-pity to help his team, who attempted to carry on without him. Eventually they, and the rest of the staff, trickled out of the hospital at the end of the day, leaving scant doctors and nurses to roam the halls. House stayed in his office out of convenience. He could drink there or at home, and he was already at work.

He was on his second glass of scotch when Cameron silently entered the dim office, backlit from the hallway's fluorescent lighting.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" House asked, out of curiosity more than concern.

"I've been released," she said emotionlessly.

"Where's your knight in shining armor? Too busy to take you home?" House questioned sarcastically.

"I'm waiting for him to get out of surgery," she answered robotically.

"Sit down. Wouldn't want you to collapse on me or something. I couldn't catch you." He gestured to the cane. "Cripple."

Cameron remained unresponsive, staring ahead of her at nothing.

"Cameron?" House asked, no trace of sarcasm in his voice. Perhaps for House it should have passed for concern.

He studied her. "I wonder how long it will take you to get it."

"To get what?" she asked, turning towards him. She seemed like a child. House wondered what drugs they had put her on. He sighed. No matter how much he tried to pass it off on others, he was always left with the dirty work.

"Cameron," he said firmly and loudly, walking up to her. He took her face roughly in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Your potential child died today. It happens. Come to terms with it, get over it, and move on."

Her face crumpled and she turned away from him. The sounds of heart wrenching sobs filled the room, her back shaking violently in front of him.

House cringed. "Cameron," he implored, to no avail.

"Cameron," he said more firmly. No reaction. The pitiful sounds reached inside him and wrenched his gut.

Dire actions were called for. House reached out and pulled her to him, in some sort of awkward embrace. She melted into him, drenching his shirt with salty tears and clutching at him as a life raft. Slowly the sobs abated, her tears now silently sliding down her cheeks. Her grip on him loosened.

"Cameron," House said, gentle as a whisper. House lifted her chin with his hand, staring into those stormy blue-gray eyes of hers. They begged him to do something, anything to fix this.

He did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

Her reaction wasn't that of shock. She took from him everything he offered, his kind of comfort. Neither had any idea how long the kiss lasted. It could have been a moment or an hour, but it was Cameron who ended it. She pulled away, her face as if she had just awoken from a dream. The fog had lifted; she realized what she had been doing.

Before either could fully comprehend it, Cameron caught sight of someone in the hallway.

Chase looked at her with an expression filled with anger and disgust before walking away.

She shot out into the hall. "Robert!" she called pitifully.

"Don't even talk to me, you whore!" Chase yelled.

House watched the exchange from behind the glass, partially obscured by the shadows.

"Robert, please," she begged him.

"Don't you 'Robert, please' me! What the fuck was that Allison? Our baby dies and you go off and make out with another man? How could you do that to me?" Chase shouted, gaining volume with each word.

At the sound of yelling, Wilson and Cuddy, who had been inside Wilson's office, rushed up behind Cameron, trying to assess what was going on.

"I don't know what it was, Robert! I was in pain and it just… it just happened. I'm so sorry, Robert. Please believe me!" Cameron pleaded, tears running down her face.

"I can't believe you. I can't trust you, Allison! Are you fucking him, too? Was that baby even mine?" he screamed.

"Of course it was," Cameron cried. "How could you think that of me?"

"All I know is I saw you necking with that asshole," Chase said, gesturing towards House's office. "But you know what? You can have him." Chase threw down his wedding ring. "We're over." Chase stormed off down the hallway.

Cameron, as if sleepwalking, stepped over and picked up the ring from the ground.

Wilson, who had been stock still in shock until now, at least had the fortitude to catch Cameron when she fainted on the spot where Chase had stood.

The couple hovered over her, assessing her condition. Cuddy ran off to get help.

Before they took her away, Wilson caught sight of House in the half darkness. Disappointment flitted across his face. But he had no time for House. His attention returned to the unconscious woman in his arms.

House stood, nearly unnoticed, until the bustle in the hallway was long gone.

-


	5. Aftermath

Breaking Point:

The Aftermath

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When House returns from Mayfield, things have changed. What happens when he tries to bring things back into his control? House/Cameron.

---

House spent the weekend in hiding. He didn't know what had become of Cameron, and he told himself he didn't care. He was lying.

He dreaded Monday morning.

-

Monday came, and House did his best to avoid everyone. Word had gone around about the breakup and Cameron's breakdown. She was staying with Wilson and Cuddy, who, apparently, were living together now.

House thought he had lost his touch. He should have noticed them arriving and leaving together.

The reason for the breakup hadn't gotten out, and House was at least grateful for that. But, really, the only people that mattered were the ones that already knew. Who already hated him for what he had done.

It was on the roof that Wilson found him. A bent, graying man leaned over the low wall, looking at, but not seeing, the city spread out in front of him.

"What were you thinking, House?" Wilson asked quietly.

"Her lips said no, but her eyes said yes!" House snarked.

"She was _happy_," Wilson emphasized.

"She wasn't," House countered in a low tone.

"Did she tell you that?" Wilson asked pointedly.

"She didn't need to," House growled.

"You're a genius, but that doesn't make you a mind reader," Wilson said with a shake of his head.

The two friends stood silently for a while, each contemplating their part in what had transpired. House broke the silence. "How is she?"

Wilson turned and looked at House accusingly. "She's had a complete breakdown. She's taking a leave of absence, for God knows how long. Her parents are coming to get her, to take her back to Nebraska with them. It will be a long time before she comes back… _If_ she comes back."

He paused a minute before adding, "Chase handed in his resignation."

House nodded and turned away again. Silence followed. There seemed to be a lot of that surrounding him these days.

"I've always forgiven you, House. For all the stupid and selfish things you've done," Wilson reflected. "I don't know if I can this time."

He continued, slowly rising in volume. "How could you think that what you did was okay? Taking advantage of her in that situation? The worst day of her life, and you go on to completely destroy her! How could you do that?" Wilson gazed at him with an expression of amazement.

House was silent. How could he possibly explain himself? How could he pinpoint when it had stopped being a game and when it had become a man comforting a woman, showing care the only way he knew how? House was a man of many words, but he had none to explain what had transpired in his office.

Wilson shook his head. "You've finally done it, House. You've broken her. I hope you're satisfied," Wilson said with a glare, and stormed off.

House, perhaps for the first time in years, felt shame.

-

Outside life went on while Cameron's stood still.

The hospital functioned as it always did. House carried his secret with him, just another burden on a man with too many. He had known what it was to be damaged. Now he knew what it was to cause it.

Cuddy and Wilson cared for Cameron the best they could, but they knew few words of solace for her. She had drawn entirely within herself. She ate little, slept often, and spoke rarely. More often than not, one of them would find her staring into space.

One night, Cuddy had awoken to cries from the baby's room. The child wasn't crying; Cameron was sobbing over her crib. Cuddy led her gently back to her own bedroom and held the younger woman tenderly, motherly, until she fell asleep. They had never been friends, but Cuddy couldn't help but do her best to comfort the younger, broken woman. She hoped to God that Cameron's parents could help her. She sure didn't know how.

Cameron's parents, farmers by birth, didn't have the money to come by plane. They drove across the country to retrieve their daughter, hoping and praying that she would be alright. No parent could be prepared for what awaited them.

-

House withdrew into himself. Cuddy and Wilson no longer attempted to reach out to him. With Cameron gone, that left no one.

He tried to visit her once. He wasn't sure what his intentions were. Perhaps he was there to apologize. Perhaps it was curiosity. Or maybe he was trying to save her.

He rang the bell at Cuddy's house, where the pair now resided. Wilson answered the door.

"What do you want?" he asked in a warning tone.

"I want to see her."

Wilson looked at him. Pity and anger battled in his eyes. Anger won. "You are the last person on earth I would let see her."

He slammed the door.

House, once a person who would never back down, walked away.

-

Cameron's parents came and went, and life at Princeton-Plainsboro went on without Allison Cameron.

All lives except House's.

-


	6. Fields of Gold

Breaking Point:

Fields of Gold

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When House returns from Mayfield, things have changed. What happens when he tries to bring things back into his control? House/Cameron.

---

House told himself that he didn't miss her. But damn it if he didn't see her everywhere. Every time someone passed his office in pink scrubs, he thought it was her. His new fellow got the brunt of it, though his entire team had to deal with the mood it put him in. And his leg was killing him.

Something had to change.

-

The next day House found himself in Cuddy's office asking for an undetermined amount of time off.

"Why do you need vacation time? You never go anywhere." Cuddy asked brusquely.

House answered slowly. "I'm going to Nebraska."

Cuddy looked at him in confusion. "What do you…." Her eyes lit with realization. "House… no."

"You can't say no, damn it! I broke this and now I'm going to fix it!" He slammed a hand down hard on her desk.

Cuddy stared at him, looking for a hint of sarcasm or facetiousness in his manner. She found none. She signed the forms.

House gave her a thankful nod before leaving the room.

Cuddy hadn't forgiven him, but she had given him her blessing. Despite everything, somehow, irrationally, she thought that maybe House could fix things if no one else could. She had always had faith in him, and even after everything he'd done, she couldn't shake it.

Cuddy left work that day with a little more hope than she had come in with.

-

House boarded a plane to Omaha. He tried to play gameboy, but he couldn't focus. Nothing could distract him from the task at hand.

Hours later he disembarked the plane and began the two-hour drive from Omaha to Cameron's parents' farm.

He arrived at the white clapboard farmhouse with trepidation. What was he going to do, really? What _could_ he do?

A bent, older man opened the door. "Yes?" he said curtly.

"Is Allison Cameron here?" House asked.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Dr. House… I worked with her."

A glare. "She's fine. You go on back to New Jersey now." The man slowly pushed the door shut.

"Bill!" came a shout from behind the man. "Let the boy see her! He's come a long way."

A petite woman pushed the old man out of the way. "I'm Ruth, Allison's mother," the woman said, shaking House's hand. "Why don't you come in?"

She indicated for him to sit and brought him a cup of tea. Black walnut and ginger. She sat across from him. "Allison isn't doing so well," she admitted. "She won't speak to anyone. She spends all day out on the porch, just staring. We're at our wit's end." The woman had tears in her eyes. "Do you still want to see her?"

House nodded. Ruth led him outside to her. "Allison, sweetheart, you have a visitor."

There was no response. Cameron wore a sweater and jeans; her hair neatly brushed but not styled, her face bare. She stared out into the distance.

Cameron's mother left them alone. "Cameron," House acknowledged, sitting on the swing next to her. He gave it a gentle push with his good leg.

He sat silently with her for several minutes. What do you say to someone who doesn't talk?

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She showed no sign of hearing.

House reached out to her slowly. He put a finger under her chin, turning her head towards him. She flinched at the touch.

He examined her. Bags under her eyes. Though he was right in front of her, she appeared to see right through him. "I'll be back, Cameron," he said, standing.

He returned to her mother inside. "What's wrong with her?" she asked fearfully.

"Looks like post-traumatic stress disorder. She needs to see a psychologist," House said gruffly.

"We can't afford that," Ruth said with tears in her eyes. "Can you help her?"

House nodded. To tell the truth, he had never had any intention of leaving until she was better. He just hoped that he would be able to do it. "Where is the nearest hotel?"

"Nonsense," she said. "You'll stay with us."

She led him slowly up the creaky stairs of the farmhouse. House was glad that he had stashed a large supply of painkillers for this trip. He was brought to a small but cozy bedroom decorated in the red and white of University of Nebraska.. The walls were covered in football posters.

"My son's room," Ruth introduced it. "You get settled in. Dinner will be in about an hour."

House got settled in, as she had instructed. With a little extra time he wandered the top floor, investigating the former life of Allison Cameron. He entered her bedroom.

The room was small, but sun-filled with walls of a pale lavender, photos of ballerinas lining them. A pair of battered toe shoes hung beside the door. The only sign of her future calling was a stack of medical texts on her bookshelf.

"Dinner!" came the call from downstairs. House took up the grueling task of climbing down.

"Would you like to call her in?" Ruth asked.

House stepped outside. "Cameron?"

"Her name is Allison," a gruff voice called from behind him. House turned to see her father, Bill staring at him. House gave a slight nod.

"Allison? Dinner," he tried again. He walked up to her, seeing her now shivering slightly in the evening breeze. He reached out a hand. "Come on, let's go inside."

She avoided his hand, but followed him in. It was a start.

-

After dinner House returned outside with her, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. He stayed with her in silence until the twilight faded out of the sky and each star was revealed in its brilliance.

Her mother led the young woman to bed. House headed to his own room and read a medical journal to pass the time until sleep would take him. Eventually he drifted off, leaving the journal on the bedside table. He was awakened with a start to a cry from across the hall.

He jumped up, to the protest of his leg, and headed into Cameron's room. She was crying, tearing at her pillows, her screams sounding animalistic, a blind pain.

"Cameron," he called. She was having a nightmare. He needed to wake her. "Allison!"

Her parents rushed into the room behind him. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Ruth ran up to the bed and began stroking her daughter's hair while Bill restrained her.

"Allison, it's okay. Nothing can happen to you," she cooed gently. Slowly Cameron's flailing stopped, and her violent cries turned into sobs. She collapsed against her father, bathing him in salty tears.

Cameron fell back into sleep, and her mother's tears began to flow silently. "I hate to see her in such pain," she whispered, looking up at House who stood motionlessly, observing.

House felt something he rarely experienced: guilt. He had caused this pain, not only for Cameron, but for her family as well. He wasn't supposed to care. And yet, he did.

House knew what he had to do next. But that step in his plan would have to wait.

House fell into a dreamless slumber and was not awakened again until morning.

-


	7. Cameron's Head

Breaking Point:

Cameron's Head

-

A/N: I went ahead and changed a detail in this chap to correlate with the new season. I assume that's a good thing? :D

This chapter may not be 100% realistic. I did a bit of research on PTSD, but I have never dealt with it myself. And anyways, there is a reason this is called fan_fiction_.

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When House returns from Mayfield, things have changed. What happens when he tries to bring things back into his control? House/Cameron.

---

In the morning House couldn't stop thinking of the previous night. He was in over his head. He had to make a call.

"Nolan? This is Greg House. I need any information you can give me about PTSD…"

-

After a crash course in talk therapy, House began his work. He started by simply spending time with her. He tried to engage her interest in small things. He asked her to go for walks with him. She usually complied, but she never spoke.

House was patient. This was not something he would do a half-assed job of.

He talked to her every day, with seemingly little change. He followed the program, but it didn't seem to be working. The nightmares continued. And she still wouldn't let him touch her.

He followed instructions in addition to trying everything else he could think of. He apologized a million times. He told her it wasn't her fault. He tried to get her to talk about what happened. He talked to her about unrelated things. Ballet, like the art in her bedroom. Medicine, the world they were used to in New Jersey. It all seemed hopeless.

Eventually, after weeks with no change, frustration took over. "Damn it, Allison!" he cried out as they sat on the swing. She was so unresponsive; he just couldn't take it anymore. "I've tried everything! If you would tell me what the hell was wrong, I would fix it. I'll do anything to help you! Just _say_ something, damn it!" House pushed the swing violently.

Cameron said nothing.

House looked at her in consternation. His Cameron had to be in there somewhere. She couldn't be gone.

House shook his head, continuing his rant. "I'm just trying to clean up the mess I made! But you," he said angrily. "You won't let me. Let me fix you. Please," he implored.

And then something odd happened. Cameron turned to him and looked at him with the most clarity he had seen from her since before that fateful day in his office. But before House could react, she was up, running into the house. By the time House got inside, she was upstairs. He could hear her crying, but he wasn't worried. Crying was better than silence.

"What happened?" Ruth asked fearfully.

"I think that was a breakthrough," House answered with just the smallest hint of a smile.

-

Time passed. The nightmares became less frequent. Cameron began to speak. Not at first about what happened, mainly day-to-day things. But House was patient. He knew she would talk about it eventually. And he was right.

There came a day when she initiated conversation during their usual time outside.

"I shouldn't have married Chase," she said simply.

House looked at her in surprise. This wasn't the confession he was expecting.

"I had feelings for you all along. I still have them," she said candidly, her face placid and serious.

Once House would have teased her mercilessly, given her hell. He didn't have the heart for that anymore. These days he was just happy to be loved rather than pitied.

"I married him because he could give me what I wanted. A marriage. A family. I'm stronger now," she said. "I don't need that anymore." A breeze wafted through her hair. House saw that the color was returning to her cheeks, the light to her eyes.

"I convinced myself I loved him. I thought it would be easier that way. The marriage was based on we thought we wanted… not what we needed."

"Not damaged enough?" House managed a quip. But it was half-hearted; he couldn't really snark at her.

Cameron smiled slightly and shook her head. "I'm too damaged for him. He will never understand me." She looked into House's eyes. Blue met blue. She spoke. "What I am is what _you_ need. I'm damaged."

House, broke eye contact, stood, and headed inside. Cameron had expected such a reaction. She knew he needed time to think. Cameron stayed out on the porch, her sanctuary, a while longer, letting her thoughts flow away with the breeze.

-

House looked out his window bit later to see her wandering among the fields. Of course he had feelings for her. What kind of idiot wouldn't care about Allison Cameron?

What mattered wasn't his feelings for her. It was the pain that he knew he would inflict on her. That she would inflict on him. He had never found it worth the risk. And the timing had never been right. He had been her boss. She had been with Chase.

But life was changing. His priorities were changing. Perhaps now was the time.

That night, when he joined her on the porch again, he kissed her.

-

The pair sat in companionable silence, as they often did, on the old swing. The only sound was that of the breeze through the corn.

"I think it's time to go home," House said, as gently as he could manage.

Cameron nodded, her eyes fixed on a spot out in the distance. "I'll miss you."

House stared at her in shock. She turned, letting her eyes meet his.

"House…" she let the word trail off on the wind. Her eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm not going back with you."

House stopped the gentle swinging and stood abruptly, taking a few steps away. He hadn't been expecting this.

"I'll come to visit," she added gently.

"That isn't enough!" House shouted, turning back towards her and banging his cane on the ground for emphasis.

Cameron raised her voice. "It's going to have to be enough! It isn't my time to go home yet! But It is yours. You're going to have to wait on me," she said firmly, staring him down.

After a pause that seemed infinitely long, House gave a slight nod, his shoulders slumping.

House went inside to call the airport.

Cameron wondered if it was her or if the breeze had gotten just a little colder.

-

A/N: Jeez, sorry guys. I feel like I've really been jerking you around. I swear, it really does end well! Thanks for hanging in there!


	8. Reparations

Breaking Point:

Reparations

-

A/N: On a bit of a posting spree today! Check out a couple of one-shots I posted (may not be up yet), one Cameron-centric, one House-centric with a dose of Hameron. :)

This chapter is the second to last. Good things are coming now!

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When House returns from Mayfield, things have changed. What happens when he tries to bring things back into his control? House/Cameron.

---

House left two days later, just after breakfast. He got a grateful hug from Ruth who told him to come back anytime. Bill gave him a hearty handshake and looked him in the eye with gratitude.

"You come back and visit now, okay?" he said. House gave a nod.

The couple turned and went into the house, leaving Cameron to her goodbye. It wasn't long and emotional. That just wasn't their style.

They stood at an awkward distance, neither quite sure where they stood with the other.

"I'll call you," Cameron said.

"I'm no good with phone calls," House responded.

"Then I'll write."

"I'm no good with letters either," House said with a half-hearted snark.

Cameron's lips spread into a small smile. "Too bad." Her tone shifted. "I'll miss you."

She stood up on her toes, leaning in and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Goodbye, House," she said, stepping back.

House's silence spoke the words his voice couldn't. He stepped into the car, watching her in the rearview mirror as he drove away.

-

House arrived at the hospital on Monday morning, foolishly hoping to go unnoticed. Of course, he had no such luck.

"You're back!" Cuddy crowed. House cringed.

She came up to him. "How is she?" Cuddy asked quietly.

"Perfect," House said with a tight-lipped smile, still walking in hopes of evading Cuddy.

"Where is she? When will she be back at work?" She bombarded him with questions.

"In Nebraska, and I don't know," House said, escaping into the elevator.

Cuddy managed to get a hand in before the door closed, to House's chagrin.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"She didn't want to come back. Apparently she just doesn't like you guys," he said sarcastically.

Cuddy looked confused. "But… she's okay?"

"Yep," he answered.

She looked at him with bewilderment. "This isn't a joke is it? Because it's not funny."

House said as the elevator arrived on his floor. "Call her if you want."

The doors closed, leaving Cuddy in a state of shock. She had pictured several scenarios in her head, but she had never expected this.

-

Life at the hospital went on as normal. House was adjusting slowly, though he didn't like it. He still felt like things were out of place. Disjointed. But he managed the best he could.

Wilson and Cuddy were the hospital's resident lovebirds. Most thought it was sweet. House thought it would make him sick if he had to watch them kiss or profess their love even one more time. But, though it caused him disgust, he somehow found that it didn't hurt him anymore.

One day he went out on his office balcony to find Wilson on his.

Wilson turned to go inside, but he was stopped by House's voice. "I'm not mad at you anymore."

Wilson turned back, a slightly comical look on his face. "That's…charitable of you," he said with just a hint of sarcasm. Wilson joined House looking out over the low wall.

The two friends were companionably silent for a few minutes before Wilson spoke.

"While you were gone," Wilson said, "Lisa and I bonded because of our worry for you. You were central to everything." He paused. "I had been attracted to her for a while, but I never made a move. Because of you."

House nodded slightly in understanding. Wilson continued. "One night everything changed. I acted on feeling instead of logic. Exactly the kind of thing that usually gets me in trouble. But this time I found something wonderful."

"You'll cheat on her," House interjected.

"I hope not," Wilson said remorsefully with a slight shake of his head. "But the point is, for maybe the first time since I met you, I did something for myself without thinking of you first." He looked at his friend. "I needed that. But I'm sorry I hurt you, House."

There was a long pause before House responded. "I didn't own Cuddy," House finally said, looking away.

"You're still an ass," he clarified, turning back to Wilson with a slight twinkle in his eye.

Wilson sighed, a small smile on his face. "So are you, House."

-

Things were looking up. He got his first letter from Cameron.

It was just what he expected from her. Chatty, telling the details of what was going on at the farm. It was silly, boring, and normal, but he still read it three times.

When he finally wrote back, it was only two lines.

_I have no one to bother in the E.R. anymore. I'm bored. Come home._

_-H_

He expected another lengthy letter in response, but he was surprised to see the mostly blank page when he received her second letter.

_Try rearranging Nurse Brenda's filing system. It will take her days to reorganize it and drive her crazy. She'll never know it was you._

_-AC_

House made a point to try it the next day. He wrote back afterwards.

_Nurse Brenda's files are currently organized by the square root of the patient's phone number. How long do you think it will take her to figure that one out?_

_-H_

They wrote letters in this fashion for several months, volleying back and forth like a regular conversation… only months in the making. He told her of his exploits and she helped him out with new ideas to keep himself distracted. They were allies.

House wasn't sure how, but somewhere along the way he had made himself a second friend.

-


	9. House's Heart

Breaking Point:

House's Heart

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When House returns from Mayfield, things have changed. What happens when he tries to bring things back into his control? House/Cameron.

---

_Knock-knock._

House turned his head to glare at the door before turning back to his TV.

_Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock._

House sighed. "Go away," he called.

"No," came a muffled feminine voice from the other side. House's heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice.

House was at the door in a split second, opening it and coming face to face with a grinning brunette. "Allison?" he said in shock.

"The one and only!" she said cheerfully, stepping past him into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" House asked, still trying to make heads or tails of the situation.

Cameron set down a duffel bag she had on her shoulder. "I need to get back to work to pay for my therapist. Not to mention, she's in Princeton." She smiled. "No offense to your methods, but I need to see a real therapist."

House smirked a little. "Well, I got you to talk, didn't I?"

Cameron's smile turned sweet. "Yeah," she answered simply.

"So why are you here right now?" House asked.

Well, that's just the thing," Cameron said with a smirk. "We already lived together in Nebraska, and since you've been begging me to come home so often, I figured you wouldn't mind the extra company."

Any other person's jaw would have hit the floor. House quirked an eyebrow. "Home to New Jersey, not home to my condo," he said in incredulity.

"Chase sold the apartment. I have nowhere to stay!" Cameron attempted to play on his sympathies, if he had any.

"Don't you have any other friends?" House asked, exasperated.

"None who saved me from a life as a mute," Cameron teased innocently.

House sighed. "Fine! You get the couch. Towels and blankets are in the hall closet," he grumbled.

Cameron began to laugh lightly. "I'm kidding, House! I have a hotel lined up."

House gave her a look. "I thought you were having money trouble?"

"Not enough that I can't afford a hotel for a week or so," she said more gently.

House nodded grudgingly. "What are you doing here, then?"

"Wanted to say hi," she said simply with a shrug.

"You've said it," House responded gruffly. _Now go away before I do something stupid like give you a hug and say welcome back_, House thought.

"I have," Cameron agreed. She picked up her bag. "In that case, I'll see you Monday morning!"

House walked her to his door. "See you then."

"Oh, and House…" Cameron added as she was leaving. "Thank you."

-

Life slowly returned to normal. House and Cameron found it easiest to ignore the admission of feelings between them. The only remnant of the bond they had formed was their new friendship. That is, until the day that House asked Cameron out to dinner.

"You like to eat, right?" House asked, coming up behind Cameron in the ER.

"Is this going to be some kind of fat joke?" Cameron asked with a skeptical expression.

"For you it would be an anorexia joke, obviously," House said with an exaggerated eye roll. "It was a legit question."

Cameron paused in her work and turned to him, a bemused look on her face. "Okay… sure I like to eat."

"I like to eat too," House said. "We could eat together. Tonight."

Cameron's expression went from amused to gentle. "House… I'm not ready."

"Tomorrow night?" he pushed.

"House," she warned gently.

"Then when?" House asked, just a hint of disappointment showing on his face.

"I'll let you know," Cameron responded with a soft pat on his arm.

House went back up to his office and didn't visit the ER for a week. Rejection, even of this kind, wasn't an easy pill for House to swallow.

-

Every now and then House would come to visit her again. "You like to eat?"

Each time she would answer with a wistful look in her eye. "Not today, House."

Eventually he stopped asking.

-

One morning House walked into the conference room and saw a long brown ponytail at the coffeemaker. House grunted and went into his office with a glare in the ponytail's direction. LJ should have been done with the coffee by now.

He sat down at his desk and got out his gameboy. Soon there was a hand passing him his favorite red mug. House looked up to comment on the coffee being late when he was stopped short.

Cameron was looking down at him with a smile, holding the mug out to him. "You like to eat, right?"

-

Cameron chose the venue. They ate at a small fifties-style diner a couple blocks from House's apartment. She wanted it to be low-pressure, if there could be such a thing for them. They had a lot riding on this.

House was incredibly nervous. He hadn't gone on a date with a woman since… well, since the last time he and Cameron had gone out. Dating wasn't one of his strong suits.

"I'm going to hurt you, you know," he said to her from across the table.

Cameron's lips curved into a slight smile. "I know."

"I'll push you away," he added.

"You've been pushing me away for over five years. I'm not going anywhere," she rebutted gently.

"I'm not good at this," House admitted, waving his hands vaguely. "I'll screw it up."

Cameron shrugged. "Neither am I. Why do you think I've only had two intimate relationships in the last ten years?"

House nodded. He made the decision to open himself to her for just one moment. He spoke again. "I'm telling you because I need to know that you can take it. Because if you leave me…" He paused. "I don't know if I'll be able to do this again."

Cameron took his hand across the table and looked him in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that."

House stared into her eyes, looking for a hint of weakness or doubt. He couldn't find it. He saw only determination. And, something he didn't expect—desire.

His tone changed. "What do you say we head back to my place?"

-

House was lying in bed in post-coital bliss, an auburn-haired angel resting in his arms.

House looked down at the sleeping woman and smiled.

Finally, he thought, things felt right.

---

A/N: The end! Unless y'all desperately want an epilogue.


	10. Epilogue

Breaking Point:

Epilogue

-

A/N: Well, it seems pretty much everyone wanted an epilogue…so here it is! And it brings us to a nice, round 10 chapters. Enjoy! :)

-

Unnecessary disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in the TV show "House, M. D." belong to me.

Abstract: When House returns from Mayfield, things have changed. What happens when he tries to bring things back into his control? House/Cameron.

---

Both House and Cameron were quiet on the ride home from work.

They entered what had become 'their' apartment in silence. House went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers, tossing one to Cameron on the couch before he sat down beside her.

"There's an I Love Lucy marathon on," Cameron said, inclining her head towards the television. They reclaimed their silence, neither really watching. Cameron knew something odd was going on with House; he never went this long without a single sarcastic comment. It was the third commercial break before he got up the courage to speak.

"Remember our talk on the swing back in Nebraska?" House asked.

Cameron smiled fondly. "We had lots of those," she reminded him gently.

"Right," House responded, not knowing where to go from there. To him there had really been only one. "The day you told me how you felt… Do you remember what else you said to me?"

Cameron shook her head. "I said lots of things."

House bit the bullet. "You told me you didn't need marriage and children."

"I don't," Cameron said, staring at him with reassuring eyes. "All I need is here."

House turned away slightly, uncomfortable with such open affection. "Do you still want them?"

She answered honestly. "Yes."

"You could still have them." He wouldn't look at her.

Cameron cupped a hand around his cheek, gently bringing him to see eye to eye with her. "I don't want them if it means leaving you," she said firmly.

House nodded nearly imperceptibly as she dropped her hand. "I just wanted to give you a chance to leave before…"

Cameron looked perplexed. "Before what?"

House changed his tone. "Look, I can't give you everything you want, but if you're sure you want to be with me, I can offer you something."

Cameron slid a hand onto his knee, a wondering look gracing her features. "And what's that?"

House reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box that he opened to reveal a solitaire ring with a large oval diamond at its center. Cameron's breath caught in her throat.

She spoke. "You don't have—"

"I know," he cut her off. He took the ring from the box and slipped it on her shaking finger.

"No children then," she joked weakly, when she got her voice back.

"We could get a cat," House offered.

House was afraid she'd be upset, but a smile spread slowly across her face and a light laugh greeted his ears. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Greg," she said, a smile in her voice.

A smile crossed House's ever-impassive façade. "I love you too."

-

A/N: I hope this ending was sufficiently fluffy and enjoyable for all the readers! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


End file.
